Modern communication and object detection systems, including radar and other systems, often operate in environments crowded with other necessary structural elements, such as buildings, pillars, masts (in a context of a naval vessel) or other structural elements. These structural elements often need to be placed in close proximity of the operating systems, thus reducing the field of view of the systems, and potentially adding unwanted reflections or other undesirable effects.